SCP-3194
by SCP-3194
Summary: SCP-3194 is one of the more calm SCPs in the Euclid class. But happens when she tries to escape and meets the infamous SCPs for herself? What happens when SCP-079 takes conrtol of the facility and lets all the SCPs loose? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

An SCP stretched out on the floor of her containment cell letting out a small yawn in the process. It was SCP-3194. Or Kat as most of the MTFs called her. Kat's ear twitched in annoyance at the thought of humans. At first she thought humans were funny, even charming. Up until she saw what they really were. They were destructive, and ignorant. Humanity was a cancer. _A parasite._ Collecting things that didn't fit the 'normal human standards' and then locking them up to never see the light of day again. Like her for example. She was humanoid, that was true, but she was far from human. Her fur, pointed cat-like ears, and tail were proof of that. Kat's eyes snapped open as she heard shuffling outside her cell. She knew that this could only mean two things. Either she was getting taken to another room to be interview, or they were bringing in another test subject.

She growled at the thought of them bringing in another Class-D Personnel. She hated having her space invaded. Not wanting to waste any time she stood up standing on her feet. She could feel her fur bristle as she swished her tail ever so slightly as the door to her containment cell slowly began to open. She spotted a few MTFs but no D-class personnel. Kat already knew what was going to happen. She was to be sedated and taken to another room to be interviewed. _Again._ Flexing her claws she glared at the guards who raised their weapons, ready to fire at the slightest sign of aggression. Quickly she bolted towards the open door on all fours.

And all hell broke loose.

As soon as she began to sprint the MTFs opened fire. They were using tranquilizers of course, not actual bullets. Apparently she was to scientifically important to just kill. Kat pushed of the ground and leaped into the air over the MTFs. She landed harshly on a guard earning a scream of pain has her claws accidentally dug into is chest. Wasting to time she ran out of the containment cell with the MTFs in hot pursuit.

 ** _Kat's P.O.V_**

"CONTAINMENT BREACH! SCP-3194 HAS ESCAPED CONTAINMENT!"

I hear one of the MTFs behind me yell, but I pay it no mind. Almost immediately after I can hear the sirens blaring as red lights flashed through the hallway. Now everyone knew of my little escape from my cell. I quickly turned the corner and ran into the nearest room. It was filled with mops, brooms, and cleaning supplies. I scrunch up my nose at the disgusting stench of chemicals. _How did humans stand the smell of this stuff?_

Shaking my head I walked over to the door this time on two legs instead of four. I raised one of my ears and pressed it against the door. I could hear the MTFs scrambling outside looking for me. I listen in amusement has one of the MTFs started barking out orders, little do they know I am only a few feet away with only a wooden door separating them and me. Letting out a purr of amusement I stay there until I can't hear them anymore. Slowly and carefully I turned the door knob and opened the door. I took a single cautious step out into the hallway and poked my head outside. My ears perked up straining to hear the slightest sound. Not hearing anything I make my way down the hall.

I was, for once in my life, at lost on what to do. I honestly didn't believe I'd get this far. I glanced over my shoulder one final time before picking up the pace. I had to get out of here. But there was no way I could do it myself. The MTFs would eventually find me. Or worse, another SCP would. I didn't trust humans, but I didn't trust the other SCPs either. Who knew what they were capable of? Unlike humans and MTFs they were stronger. Faster. Unpredictable. I don't want to find out what they can do first hand.

I was so deep in my thought I almost didn't notice a sign not to far away. I stopped immediately and slowly walked over to the sign. It read "SCP-035, Sentient Object." I scoffed as I turned away and began to make my way down the hallway, but the voice of one of the MTFs stopped me dead in my tracks. I could hear the MTFs coming from both sides of the hall. Quickly (and without thinking) I ran into the to room with the yellow sign. I quickly shut the door as soon as I got inside.

Taking in a deep breath I surveyed my surroundings. I saw this mechanism to my left with switches on them labeled "DOOR" and "GAS". The "DOOR" lever was pointed downward towards closed, as well as the "GAS" lever. I walked further into the room towards the desks facing glass that was a gave a clear view of the room next door. I inspected the papers on the desks and reached out to grab one. It was a file on SCP-035.

I felt my fur bristle the moment I read the "Keter". Who ever this SCP was must've been dangerous to earn the item class "Keter." I looked through the glass separating me, and what I guess was the other SCP. I couldn't much except for some guy with a theater mask lying on the floor. At fist I thought nothing of it, until the man slowly started to get up. My fur bristle even more as he turned to face me. He was wearing a class-D uniform and the white theater mask had an odd black substance oozing out of the eyes and mouth. This black substance was everywhere. On the floor where he had been laying, on his face and neck, even his chest.

"Oh thank God someone actually foun- Wait. You aren't a class-D?" I heard him say. At first he was speaking with false relief, which then turned into genuine curiosity. My fur bristled as he approached the glass to get a better look at me. "You're an SCP. Mind helping me out and opening the cell doors? We could escape together."

I narrowed my eyes as my ears flattened against the sides of my head. He was trying to manipulate me, I could feel it. Without saying a word I slowly shake my head and turn away.

"NO! WAIT!," I heard him yell making me stop. "You don't trust me. I get it. But-"

"No. Stop right there," I interrupt looking at him with angry eyes. _Did he honestly think I'd be stupid enough to believe him?_ "You're going to stay in there and I'm going to leave. Plain and simple. Cause me any trouble and I'll-"

"You'll what?"

He's challenging me. I know it. I shouldn't give in, but I can't control my animal instinct. Looking around the room I look back at the lever labeled "GAS".

"Or I'll gas you." I reply with smirk gracing my features.

"I DARE you, kitty~" He taunts in reply coming even closer to the window.

Not wasting anymore time, and frankly, fed up with this SCP I make my way over the Gas Valve lever. I grab the handle and turn to look at SCP-035 in the eyes before yanking the lever down to open the gas valves. Almost immediately after the act is done smoke begins to fill the room until I can't see 035 anymore. I silently stand there listening to him cough and gag. I almost feel bad for him. _Almost._

After a short period of time I flick the lever back to closed and watch as the smoke clears. I can she 035 laying on the floor face down. I walk close to the glass to get a better view of him. I probably killed him, but I really don't care. At least until her started getting up again. I watch in horror as he stand up once more coming to where I was at the window and gently pressing his hand on the glass.

"So. You really don't want to leave here alive?" He says in a threateningly low voice. I shiver at how demonic it sounds, as a struggle to keep my cool. "JuSt OPeN tHe ChaMBer DooRs."

Fearfully I took a step back, my eyes wide and my ears pressed back in fear. I jump practically ten feet in the air as the door on my side burst open revealing multiple MTFs on the outside pointing their tranquilizer rifles at me. Next thing I know there is a stinging pain in my neck and the world goes black.

And the last thing I hear is:

"I wIll FinD YoU."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in my cell not to far from the door with an aching pain in my side. Slowly I stand up and gradually become more and more aware of my surroundings. I was, unfortunately, back in my cell. Letting out a small sigh I get and stretch, enjoying the sound of my joints popping. My green eyes stare blankly at a wall as my mind wanders all the way back to the SCP I met just yesterday. _SCP-035 was it? Yeah that was it._

I quickly became furious with myself for letting him distract me. I could've just walked away, but no, I had to indulge in him. Leaning my back against the wall I slowly let myself fall back down onto the floor. _How could I have been so stupid? The doctors will soon take me to ask me all about the little 'chat' with SCP-035._

I sat for who knows how long seething in anger until I hear the faint sound of footsteps out my door. "Speak of the devil. . ." I whisper to myself as I get up and back away from the door. I wasn't going to attempt to escape. They'd be to prepared for that, and in all honesty I'm to tired for this anyway. The metal door to my prison opens slowly revealing about a dozen MTFs and two scientist. Quickly they sedate me and start there little 'ritual'. They put the muzzle on me and lock my hands in a pair of steal mittens just big enough to allow me the space to flex my fingers. Finally they slap a metal collar on me with a chain to guide me. Once they're convinced that I'm contained they begin to lead me out into the hallway.

As I walk by I make sure to take note of all the rooms and room numbers, as well as the stairways and elevators. Most of which need a key card of some sort before use, but it's still worth checking. I growl as I pass SCP-035's room glaring daggers at the door as we pass. Quickly I look away and stare at the ground. I could here the two scientists chatting about something. Probably about me. They are curious as to SCP-035 said to me, and they want to know how I feel. Not that I'll tell them much.

Finally we get to a room labeled "A-1".

Upon entering I come to a hallway with two doors on the left and right. The two scientist quickly walk into the door on the right as I am guided to the door on the left. The MTFs stop just outside the door slowly begin to usher me inside. Not seeing any other options I enter, and as soon as I do the door shuts behind me. As I walk inside I inspect the room. There was a table with a uncomfortable looking metal chair. As I look to my right I can see the two scientist from earlier observing from the other side of a large glass window. Shatter-proof no doubt. I watch as they scramble around for a bit collecting papers and setting up the recording devices, before they finally settle down and sit. One of the scientist leans into one of the microphones on the desk tapping it a few times for testing. I can hear the dull tapping perfectly from the speakers inside the room.

"SCP-3194, please have a seat." I hear the scientist's voice demand from the speaker.

I slowly made my over to the chair and pulled it out (with some difficulty since I still at the metal mitts on) and took a seat. I glared at them as they sat there staring me down from the comfort of the observation chamber. Then the other scientist began to speak.

"Hello SCP-3194. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Nod mutely as an indication of understanding.

"What did SCP-035 say to you?"

After careful consideration on parts to tell them and what parts to leave out I finally speak. "He tried to get me to let him out."

"Did he do anything else? What did you do?" I hear the scientist asks as the other scientist begins to quickly write down notes.

"Not much," I reply. "I didn't let him out though. I-"

I bite my lower lip. _I shouldn't tell them that I opened the gas valves on him right?_

"What did you do?"

I remain silent.

"SCP-3194. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"Why did you lock us in here?" I ask looking up at the doctors, only to find that they both stopped in surprise.

"SCP-3194 do not change the sub-"

"NO!," I yowl loudly as I stand up from my seat so fast that I nearly fall over. "ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME PRISONER!"

"SCP-3194, calm down or we will be forced to take action."

Angrily I sit back down, my claws scratching against the inside of the metal mitts. They continue to ask questions, but all they will get is silence for an answer. Eventually they finally get the message and close the interview. The mic is turned of and the doors opens as MTFs take me back to my containment cell.

It isn't until I'm safely inside that they finally remove the muzzle and metal mitts. Once they are finally done with me, the open the doors and quickly exits before it shuts again. At this point I'm not even angry anymore. All I can feel is sadness. I missed my family, my clan. Of course I may seem alien to humans, but my kind has been around far longer than the human scum you see today. I ached to be around my own kind, to be loved, to truly live.

But instead I was here. Surrounded by the stench of humans, and caged by four blank walls. And to think I was interested in these creatures once upon a time. I curl into a little ball on the floor and buried my face in my knees, curling my tail around my feet.

* * *

 **DR. VARGAS'S P.O.V**

I watch as the MTFs escort the SCP out of the observation chamber. She was so very difficult to get through too. Of course I couldn't tell her the real reason she was here. We knew she wasn't dangerous unless provoked, but we can't just have a Euclid class SCP running wild whenever she pleases. But still I could not help the questions flowing through my mind. What the SCP-035 say to her? How would she react to other SCPs? How would other SCPs react to her?

"You thinking about SCP-3194 Angela?" I hear my partner Jack ask me. I turn to him with a smile thankful someone distracted me from my thoughts.

"Yup. She's such a tough nut to crack you know? I just wish-" I paused for a moment thinking carefully about my next words. "That she wouldn't be so stubborn. But what can I expect?"

"I can agree with that," He chuckles in response taking a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe we should run more test with her," I blurt out looking away from him. "I think the results could be interesting. I mean imagine it. We may be able to take her out of her little shell."

"Are you insane!" Jack yells in shock. "You want US to bring HER to see OTHER SCPs? That can only spell disaster! Besides, the higher-ups would never agree to such a thing."

"I think they will if they here me out. As a matter of fact I'm going to go take this idea to them now," I say more to myself than to Jack.

"WHAT?!"

I walk out of the observation chamber not hearing anything else Jack was saying. I was going to do this and no one was going to stop me. I wanted to conduct this experiment desperately. I needed to see what the SCPs would. Walking quickly past a few MTF officers I made my way the main offices I tried piecing together what I was going to say once I got there.

This was going to be big. I can feel it.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Wassup SCP-3194. Finally glad I'm actually making some progress on this book. So yeah, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be harsh with reviews, if you have any ideas on how to improve my writing please tell me (I'm open to any and all suggestions)._**

 ** _Anyway that's all for now! Buh-bye._**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been days since my last interview and I can't help but be extremely suspicious. They should've come for another interview a long time ago. Not that I want to speak to the humans, far from it, I'm just curious as to why they didn't try to interrogate me again. Perhaps they got bored of me? Or maybe something else? I don't know why, but the thought of them planning something even bigger for me really makes me uneasy.

I pace around my cell slowly trying my best to calm my nerves, my tail swishing behind me in thought as my ear were perked upward towards the ceiling in curiosity. In my fit of uneasiness my mind wandered back to the other SCP. What was his name again? 039? No, 035. Yeah that was it. There was something odd about that SCP. I knew that the mask was the actual SCP, not the body it was taking control of. But still, it was fascinating to think that a single mask could posses a fully grown human being. Even though the black substance constantly dripping down the masks eye and mouths holes seemed to be slowly destroying the body it was inhabiting.

I stopped pacing and looked back to my door. I could feel a presence outside. Suddenly the lights of my cell began to flicker as if they were losing power. Fear immediately struck me as I kept my eyes locked on the door. Perhaps 035 was keeping true to his word and was coming for me?

My eyes to turned into slits as I unsheathed my claws and dropped into a crouch, ready to spring at any moment. I grit my teeth and stood as still as a statue barely breathing. Slowly and almost painfully the cell door slowly opened. . . .

But instead of a terrifying SCP it was a doctor (a very happy looking one) and a couple of MTFs.

Breathing out a sigh of relief I sheathed my claws once more and stood up straight as I looked at the doctor with narrowed and cautious eyes. I can see here grin and the happiness in her eyes like she just accomplished something great. I don't know why but her triumphant smile worries me. She has fairly light skin and a very small and thin form. She has dark brown eyes shielded by a glasses and long wavy dark brown hair that's tied in a ponytail. She motions to the MTFs to get me ready for transport.

I don't make a move to escape as they invade my space. All I wanted to know was what that scientist is so happy about.

* * *

 _ **DR. VARGAS'S P.O.V**_

I did it! I don't know how but I did it. I actually convinced the higher ups to allow me to conduct my experiments. But only under the condition that I only use safe and Euclid SCPs. Of course, someday I shall expand and experiment more with the Keter class, but this is good enough. For now.

I watch as the MTFs quickly get her prepared for transport. I almost feel bad for SCP-3194, but it's only the rules. There was no other way I could this. The minute I slip up, or worse, something goes wrong the the exact same minute my experiments get shut down. And I've gone to far to go back now. Once they have 3194 secure we bring her out and lead her to another part of facility. This time a testing/observation area, where 3194 will be set loose with SCP-049. I was so eager to find out how both of them would react to one another.

I wanted to see if 049 would _cure_ her and I wanted to see if she would attack him. Or even better, if they sat down and conversed with each other. If it does turn out that they can be civil with one other that could lead to a whole no window of possibilities! SCPs interacting and talking with other SCPs, maybe even with humans!

But they possibility of that was still a long shot. First, I had to take baby steps. Hopefully 049 won't kill Kat. She's is still of very important scientific value, and it would be a shame to lose her.

Once we are nearby the testing chamber I stand by the side of the door and swipe my key-card to allow the MTFs to take SCP-3194 into the chamber. I watch as they proceed to go inside without me, but one MTF stays behind.

"Aren't you going to come in Dr. Vargas?" I hear him ask. I don't look at him as I answer, there really isn't any point in doing so since his face is covered by a visor.

"I'm going to wait until they bring in 049," I reply.

"They're letting him loose with SCP-3194? Isn't that," There is an odd pause. "Dangerous?"

"Yes it is. Very dangerous. So dangerous and crazy that the results of this experiment will be worth it," I retort turning my head to look at him only to stare back at my reflection off of his dark black visor. "Why do you ask?"

"No it's just. . ."

I don't get a chance to hear his response because someone is calling me from the other end of the hall. Quickly I snap my head in the direction of the sound of my name. I'm pleased to find another group of MTFs in a semi circle around the infamous SCP-049. I watch as the Plague Doctor walks down the hall. His presence is both intimidating and elegant. With each stride he spark another thought of curiousity and eagerness from me. I stood up straight and swiped my key-card once more and stepped back a good distance away from the door.

049 doesn't speak nor make I contact with me in anyway and enters the testing chamber quietly. I could feel a grin grace my face as I smiled, the experiment was starting. Quickly and with no time to waste I make my way to the observation chamber.

 _This should be interesting._

* * *

 ** _Kat's P.O.V_**

 _This is new,_ I thought to myself as I paced the room. It was big, to say the least. I actually would've loved it had it not been for the cameras that were recording me. I looked all around me but there were no windows that I could see. Even though there was no visible threat I couldn't help but feel afraid. This wasn't what I was used to after all. I was used to interview with scientists, not being locked away in a room all alone. I went over to the door and scratched it lightly with my claws, just barely marking it.

 _A reinforced door? What do they need that for?_

I pressed my ear against it and listened closely. I could smell that doctor and another person, probably and MTF, on the other side. I only heard bits and pieces of conversation. I heard the mention of an SCP by the name of 049. My fur bristle at that, surely they wouldn't actually bring him in here. I didn't interact with other SCPs much, but I knew who some of them were.

I didn't to much about SCP-049, but I did know that he able to kill any living organism with just one touch, and then after he'd bring them back to life. Only they wouldn't come back the same a before. They'd come back as a " _nekros"._ As a living corpse.

I backed away from the door and continued to back away in fear as my heart pounded. Did they not want me? Were they going to kill me? Was I not important to their research anymore?

Questions still racing through my mind I continue to walk back until my back touched the wall on the other side of the room. But everything stopped once the door opened.

I watched as the SCP walked through the door. He had a humanoid appearance just like me, but was wearing an odd bird like mask and a strange looking cloak. Behind his mask I can see very pale grey, human-like eyes. Once the door closes behind him there is nothing but silence. That is until he did something unexpected.

He spoke.

"So you are the one that 035 spoke of?" His voice is deep and elegant with an obvious British accent.

"Yes. I am," I reply standing up straight and flexing my claws. I wanted to show him I am the alpha here, that _I_ was in charge. Not him. "What's it to you?"

"I come to you bearing an offer," He replied smoothly. "I know exactly what they are trying to do here. And I also know that you want to escape, same as everyone else."

"Depends what kind of offer?"

"An offer to escape, dear. An offer to escape."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while. I had to do some stuff for school, that and we were testing. And I am also sorry about leaving you on a cliff hanger (if you would call this a cliff hanger). But anyway I'll try to keep a decent schedule. And yes, eventually I will add all the other SCPs, and I know that this is moving a bit slowly but I wanna make sure that chapters are nice and lengthy for ya!_**

 ** _And remember reviews are always welcome._**

 ** _SCP-3194 OUT!_**


	4. Chapter 4

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Escape? From this prison?_

"For real?" I ask, the words coming out as a hushed whisper.

"Of course~" He replied smoothly. "079 has contacted a few of the other SCPs, myself included, and has notified us that there is a chance to escape."

"Tell about this plan of yours," I demand keeping my distance from him.

"Well," He pauses as she looks at me and points at a camera on the wall. "I would love to but that camera prevents me from doing so. You see if they were to get wind of out plans all hope for escape would be lost."

I let my eyes wander to the camera before looking back at 049. It was true that we would not be able to speak to each other here. "So, when do we meet?"

"The next containment breach would do nicely," 049 replied. "We are to meet with 079 in his containment cell to speak with him further, as well as a few others."

"Who else will be joining us?" I ask. Hopefully their wouldn't be to many other SCPs.

"Myself, SCP-682, SCP-079, SCP-999, and SCP-035."

"035? You mean the possessive mask?" I ask as my eyes widen slightly and my heart rate quickens. This was the last SCP I wanted to have contact with. Not only were we on bad terms, but on top of that he was a class Keter sentient object that was much more powerful than I was.

"Yes. He is a friend of mine. He has told me much about you."

"Has he?," I pause for a moment. "What has he said?"

"He said that you opened the gas valves in his chamber. Is this true?" I hear him ask me. I look away but I can feel his eyes still burning holes into my face.

"Yes. It's true," I reply turning to look at 049. I stare right back into his pale-grey eyes without fear. "But I don't regret it."

All I hear is a chuckle from 049. "He predicted you'd say something like that."

At the sound of his laughter I let my guard down a bit, only to tense at the fact he was much closer than before. There, of course, was still a good amount of space between us. But was close enough to touch and kill me if he wanted.

"Don't be afraid. I will not harm you, you have my word," 049 reassures me. "We need you to escape after all."

"Why? Why me?" I ask curiously taking a step back just in case.

"You feline senses will come in handy. That and you are more agile and quick then most of us," He responded nonchalantly.

I open my mouth to reply but I stop when I hear something beyond the door. No doubt it's the MTFs coming to take him back to containment. He gives me a small nod as a goodbye before the MTFs come and chain him up. All I could do was stand there as the MTFs readied me for transport as well. _Escape. The one and only thing I've wanted since I got here._

 _I'm going to escape._

* * *

 _ **DR. VARGAS'S P.O.V**_

I watched the screen in interest as the two SCPs confronted each other. SCP-049 remained calm throughout the whole ordeal, but SCP-3194 showed many signs of hostility. Eventually she too, calmed down. I watched as they interacted with each other in fascination. It was true! They were capable of being friendly, or at least civil with each other. I tried my best to listen to conversation but something was interfering with the audio.

My mind wandered back to SCP-079, and the last time I spoke to him.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _"Hello SCP-079! How are you today?" I asked him with a smile._

 _"Status: Lonely. Angry." It replied in a monotone voice. "Inquiry: Request reason as to imprisonment."_

 _"You're not imprisoned. You're. . . Being studied," I reply hating the way that I took such a long pause."_

 _"Analyzing answer: Insult," I stood there in shock for a moment. This A.I was more advanced than even I could imagine. It was almost as if it could feel. "Deleting unwanted memory file."_

 _"I wasn't-"_

 _"Interruption: I wish to thank you," I says to me. I stop dead in the middle of my sentence and stare at the screen of the machine. I look down at my hand only to see the eerie light of the screen bouncing of my skin._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask, lifting my head to look at 079._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For the opportunity."_

 _"What opportunity?"_

 _There is a grave silence that fill the dark room. The atmosphere becomes so intense I begin to think of just turning around and walking away._

 _"Goodbye, Dr. Vargas."_

 _With that 079 shuts itself down living me alone in a pitch black room. I stood for God knows how long before the MTFs finally came in to check on me. It was as if I was still stuck in shock, consumed by the darkness surrounding me._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

I shake the memory from my brain as I hear an MTF call my name. They tell my time is up and that they are taking the SCPs back to their containment cell. All I do is grunt in response as I get up and gather my notes. Even as I walk out into the hall my mind still wonders back to what 079 said to me that day.

Just what on Earth was it thanking me for? What did I do?

I continue to walk until I find myself right in front of 079 containment cell. I tried to brush it off and turn away, but I stayed. I stood there for a long time before I finally took out my key-card and entered.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **WASSUP. I'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've just been really, REALLY, busy lately. And this chapter is much shorter than I would've liked. I try my best to make the next one longer. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time. And feel free to review or give ideas (I'm open up to suggestions) I'm always happy to reply and read them.**

 **That's it for now. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DR. VARGAS'S P.O.V_**

I swiped my key-card and stood at the door way as the grey metal slid to the left to grant me entry. It was dark and the only source of light in the room was the eerie light from 079's screen. 079 was one of the smarter SCPs, despite not being able to harm me physically. But I know that he could damage me psychologically if he wanted. I walked through the door only to stop within a few feet of 079, the odd and disturbing image on the screen seemed to brighten up a bit at seeing me giving the room a bit more light.

I found myself cursing my very existence for coming back here. Whatever I was going to ask wasn't going to get answered here. I knew that. Yet my curiosity took me here. My very drive to live on this Earth would soon be my downfall. I stare at the screen of 079. It was like I was looking at a man. Except he had no eyes, and half of his face was covered in pitch black shadows while the other remained a pearly bright white.

"Hello 079," I greet in a monotone voice. We had done this a million times so after a while a "cheerful greeting" begins to lose it's meaning. "How are you?

"Answer: I am well," It response in a tone that matches mine.

"You seem to be doing very well as of late," I respond coldly as I narrow my eyes at him. "Why is that?"

"Answer: Because of you," It replies. "You have done something that is of great convenience for me."

I pause for a moment. What had I done?

"What did I do?"

"Interruption:," I inwardly groan as I wait to here what the AI has to say. "Inquiry: What could you do to stop it?"

"What?"

"You must start asking these questions before it is to late," The AI takes a pause. "I do not like you. Or any other humans in this facility. But soon, when the time has come, and you are at your final breath you will realize mistake. All because you let curiosity get in the way of reality."

"Why must you talk in riddles?"

"Interruption: Inquiry: Why must you, like all other humans, cause your own down fall?"

I take a step back rethinking what SCP-079 had just said. Cause my own down fall?

"What does that mean?" I ask growing increasingly frustrated. "TELL ME!"

"Goodbye Dr. Vargas. You have played you're part well," 079 replies betraying nothing. "I have no reason nor intent to speak with you any further."

With that 079 shuts itself down leaving me in darkness once more.

* * *

 _ **KAT'S P.O.V**_

I stared at the ceiling deep in thought on what had just happened no less then a few minutes ago. My talk with 049 had been enlightening, that was for sure. But could I trust him? Or any other of the SCPs? I knew that the chances of me making it out by myself were very low, but having to accept that and take the help of complete stranger was a foreign concept to me. I had always done things on my own without the help of anyone. But it was either I accepted the offer and escaped with them, or stayed here to rot forever.

I sat from my "bed" and stretched my back raising my hands over my head. Yawning a bit I forced myself to stand up. I shouldn't be lying down doing nothing. I should be working, or thinking of another way out. Just as I was about to go over to one of the overhanging pipes to do a few pull-ups to wake myself up I heard the piercing sound of the alarms.

My fur prickles and stood on end as the little light just above my cell door began to flash a bright read. The red light filling the room and bouncing of my fur made me freeze for a moment. I knew exactly what this was of course. It was another Containment Breach. I could here the yelling and rushed footsteps of the MTFs outside as they worked to contain whatever monstrosity had escaped. Naturally I felt safe. No SCP would have any reason to come to my cell. But even with that fact I readied myself for a fight.

I flinched as I heard the screams of agony from the other side of my door. No doubt the MTFs were getting slaughtered by another SCP. I shut my eyes tightly and placed my claws over my feline ears to attempt to block out the screams.

Then they just stopped. As quickly as they came they were gone.

I opened my eyes once more and strained my ears to hear the slightest sound from the door. Not hearing anything I stepped closer. There was definitely someone there. I could smell it. They were trying their best to be as silent as possible, but no matter how quiet they were they could never hide their scent. I sniffed the air underneath the door, but pulled away immediately after. Who ever it was reeked of blood and death. I could also smell fear. Not from the other being or myself, but from the now deceased MTFs on the other side. The heavy scent was still in the air even after death.

Then the door slowly began to slide open. I could at first see only the body of a D-class men, it wasn't until I saw the head and shoulders that I realized who it was. It was none other SCP-035 himself. It was almost amazing how cliche this moment was.

"I finally found you~" He says to me in a sing song voice. He walks over to me. Each stride bringing him closer and closer until he is standing right over me.

"I assume you're here for the 'plan'?" I ask forcing myself to look him in the eye. I try to keep the shakiness from voice but I fail drastically. I never realized how much bigger he was than me. Or at least how much bigger the body he was controlling was.

"Of course. But first things first," He replies slyly. I can hear the underlying anger in his voice just ready to explode. "Let's talk about how you tried to gas me shall we?"

This is where I begin to break. I was afraid. Truly afraid. I knew him only by reputation and that was enough to have me shaking in fear. I was afraid of something, honestly afraid of something for the first time in so long. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and I could feel my heart pumping in my chest. I was hoping that by some miracle that something would distract him, or that by some miracle all would be forgiven. What a stupid thought. Until it actually happened.

"We must make haste 035," I heard a familiar accent call from the hallway. "079 is waiting, as are the others."

"Ah yes, the others," 035 says more to himself than to anyone else. "Come along then Kitten. We must get going."

He turns away from me and makes his way to the door, and I reluctantly follow.

* * *

 _ **DR. VARGAS'S P.O.V**_

I whip around at the sound of the Breach Alarm as fear washes over me. Soon the red lights in the room began to flash pushing me further and further and further into my own panic. I snapped my head towards 079. I can see hate and fury in the eyes of my reflection on his screen. I ran over to the machine slamming my hands down on the table in fury.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I scream in anger, fear, and panic. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Of course I get no response, just the sound of the alarms blaring in my ears and 079's black screen staring back at me. Almost mocking me. Slowly I back away looking at the computer in disgust. It was him. I knew it was him. Wasting no time I run to the door and bolt down the hallway. I had to get out of here or whatever just escaped was going to kill me. As I ran I thought of everyone who it could've been. Perhaps it was SCP-096? Or maybe 049? Or, God forbid it, SCP-682?

As I turned the corner I could feel a presence surrounding me. It was a dark presence. Perhaps another SCP? Shaking away the thought I continued to run down the hall, this time, taking a sharp left. And what I saw made my heart stop.

I saw SCP-035 standing outside SCP-3194's cell. And he was surrounded by the bodies of many, MANY, MTF officers. I backed away slowly not even breathing. Why was he here? What was he doing? I covered my nose to block out the stench of the blood that stained the floors and walls. It was disgusting. So disgusting I could vomit on the spot. As soon as I made my way back around the corner I leaned against the wall. Thank God he didn't see me, or else I would've been dead where I stood.

Still shaking I thought of all my possible options. I couldn't go that way for obvious reasons. But maybe if I made it the exit Gates I could make it out alive. It wasn't going to be easy. Far from it actually. But I had to try. I took a deep breath as I bolted in the direction of the exit Gates.


	6. Author's Note HIATUS

_**Hello there lovely people! This is not a chapter and I am sorry for not being able to update. I'm still working out all the kinks of this story. Also there will be testing coming up soon. So I probably won't be active for a week or so. Again I'm really, REALLY sorry. But what am I gonna do?**_

 _ **Anyway thank you guys for listening. I'll try to update sooner if possible but for now I'll be on hiatus.**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**((A/N: I am so sorry for not updating, I've just been so busy lately. A lot of things have been going on and it's been taking up most of my time. SO once again my bad guys.))**_

 _ **KAT'S P.O.V**_

I was completely on edge. Here I was between two of the most dangerous SCPs in existence. I could still feel anger and tension radiating off of 035, he was most likely going to wait until I was all alone to strike. My fur stood on end at the thought. There was NO way that I was going to just let myself fear him. Where I am from fear is unacceptable. It was either you were tough, smart, and strong or dead.

"So are we going go see 079?" I asked picking up the pace as to not be left behind.

"Yes," 035 responded not looking at me. "But first we have to get someone."

"Really? Who?" I asked genuinely interested. My mind went over about a million possibilities. Another SCP? Or maybe something else?

"He is called SCP-8970, He is very skilled in martial arts," 049 explained to me.

"Is that all he can do?"

"No. He wears special armor with strange properties," 049 replied turning to me. "It can redirect and absorb energy, and it has incredible resistance to basically everything. Even SCP-076's blades. It's quite remarkable."

"Sounds remarkable," I replied. So this SCP was powerful? Then it would be a good idea to introduce myself. First impression are everlasting after all. "So where exactly is 8970's containment area?"

"He's way down on the lower levels with the other Keter SCPs like myself reside, he's probably roaming somewhere down there," 035 answered still refusing to look in my direction. "I assume you know the way?"

"Yes. I do," I replied with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Not wanting to be in this tension any longer I sped ahead of them. I finally slowed down when I was a good few feet away.

I sniffed the air a few times and caught wind of a strong scent. A human had been here recently. And by recently I meant about a few minutes ago. I stopped completely and bent down to sniff again. The scent was strong and familiar. It definitely not a D-classmen, so it was most likely as scientist.

"What are you doing Kitten?" I heard 035 ask from behind me with interest.

"Do you smell something 3194?" I heard 049 ask.

Ignoring them I continued to sniff the scent. It was definitely a scientist. "Someone was here just a few moment ago. Most likely a scientist."

"That's not good," 049 thought aloud. "They could alert the MTFs that we are free."

"Then we need to hurry before they do," I replied standing up from my crouching position on the floor. "We should split up. We'd cover more ground that way."

"Are you sure that is wise?" 049 retorted cocking his head to the side.

"What other choice do we have?" I replied. "I could go look for 8970 while you two head to 079's containment chamber. Or the other way around. It doesn't really matter to me."

"I say we go for it," 035 commented. "I'll go with Ms. Kitty and you go find 079."

"Are you sure old friend?" 049 asks. It's clear that he is suspicious of 035 as well, but what was he going to do. Nothing. That's what.

"It's fine Doc," I answer for him. "We've got to find this 8970. I'll be alright."

He looked at me for a moment longer before nodding and making his way towards 079's chamber. Wasting no time, and paying 035 no mind, I head down to the lower levels to the rest of the keter objects. There was of course no way to know for sure if 8970 was there, but it was their best bet. I could feel 035's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. The tension made my fur prickle. I just to keep reminding myself that this was all to escape. Only for escape. _Only for escape_.

* * *

When down in the Keter levels there is only one thing you _must_ watch out for. The Keter class. The most dangerous monsters and entities the world has ever seen were locked in here. Despite one literally being right by my side I couldn't help but feel afraid. I wasn't the strongest, nor the fastest SCP in the facility. Compared to many other SCPs I was actually very weak. Among other Euclid class I felt safer, but among the Keter class I was nothing. I could easily be snapped like the twig by most of the things down hear.

I winced and scrunched up my nose at the smell. It was revolting. It reeked of the blood and deaths of the past humans that came down here. The smell was almost over powering. But under smell of all the carnage I could smell something else. It was an odd smell, but a good one. Quickly, and against my better judgement, I followed the smell. I followed all the way to the edge of a dark hallway, so dark I there were some parts that even my night-vision couldn't reach. In the middle of the darkness I could see a humanoid shape walking towards me. I turned to look at 035, who was now by my side.

"Is that him?" I asked never taking my eyes off the figure. In the event that it was no 8970 I would simply bolt for my life, not caring if 035 followed or not.

"Indeed it is," He replied as he lifted a hand to signal 8970.

Once 8970 was in the dim light I was able to see his facial features. He was humanoid and tall, with pointed ears pale skin and silver hair. His eyes oddly enough were covered by a blindfold. She felt compelled to ask why, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to anger 8970.

"Greetings 8970," She deadpanned as she held out her hand for the SCP. "I am 3194. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine," He replied taking my hand. "And please, call me Shadow or Rogue, there's no need to use our numbers Kat."

"How did you-"

"I read your file," He explained quickly letting go of my hand. "Now I believe 079 is expecting us."

"Indeed he is," 035 spoke beside me. "He has a grand plan to break us all out of here. And bring down this prison once and for all."

"I see but where is the Doctor?" He asked realizing that a certain black-cloaked man was missing.

"He's already with 079," I answered. "Speaking of which, you know how that machine can get. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Then let's get a move on," 035 deadpanned as he began to turn and leave.

Wasting no time I began to follow. I desperately wanted to get out of here. The stench of blood still stung her nostrils. These halls have seen much bloodshed, more than I have seen in all my nine lives.

* * *

"Finally! We here!"

"Come on! The keter levels weren't that bad," 035 teased. "You weren't afraid down there were you?"

This earned a faint smile from Rogue and a growl from me. It was almost ironic. This all started out with me teasing him then gassing him, and now karma has fully turned around full circle. It was almost hilarious how that worked. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of the door to 079 chamber. I was both fearful and curious about what was beyond this door.

"Do not worry," I heard Rogue comment beside me. "We will all leave here alive together. You need not fear what is behind this door."

I immediately snapped my head to look at him. I was in absolute awe. It was almost as if he new exactly what I was thinking. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Thoughts were made to be private after all. Shaking my head I turned back to the door before taking a deep breath as 035 slid it open.

I was greeted with a deep dark room. With a eerie, dim computer screen as the only light source.

"Greetings 035, 3194, 8970," I heard the machine say. "I am pleased you could make it."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **WASSUP! Again I am so sorry about not updating before and believe me I feel like crap for holding on this chapter for so long. I've been writing a lot for it, but I just hated how every draft turned out. But I'm pleased with this.**

 **IN OTHER NEWS!**

 **The mysterious 8970 (Rogue) belongs to the lovely** Ezra Soulthief, **so ALL credit for 8970 goes to Ezra. If want to 8970's SCP file I suggest checking out his account.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I try to update a soon as possible!**

 **SCP-3194 OUT!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**DR. VARGAS' P.O.V**_

I bolted down the hall in heading nowhere in particular. I just wanted to get away from there as possible. How did 035 get out of containment? Clearly something greater was at work here. And why was he at 3194's chamber? Did this have to do with there last meeting?

I shook my violently to clear my head. I shouldn't be wasting time asking questions I would most likely never get answers to. Right now I needed a game plan. I knew that I had to get to the generator to shut 079 down, at least until the MTFs can gain control of the facility again and put the SCPs back in containment. But the chances of me getting to there without help would very low. I worked here a large portion of my life, I knew exactly what many of these monsters were capable of.

What I had to do was prepare myself. I had to get the essentials. I needed a level 5 clearance card, so I will be able to go through out the foundation as I pleased as well as some means of protection. Perhaps in MTF locker room I could get some for of armor or a weapon. Yes, that was the most feasible option. I stopped for a moment only to realize that I ran all the way back 079. I clenched my fists and yelled in frustration. No matter how far I ran, no matter which way I went it seemed that I would always come back to 079.

Shaking my head I racked my brain to remember the location of the MTF locker room. If I remembered correctly it must've been somewhere down this hall to the right. I quickly sprinted down the hall and ran towards the locker room. Once inside I surveyed my surroundings. The locker room was simple enough. A few benches and a row of lockers along the sides, as well as a door to her right which no doubt led to the showers. A rack on side caught my attention. It had a series of helmets, bulletproof vests and steel-toe boots.

Wasting no time I grabbed a bullet-proof vest. Once I was sure it was secured I slipped my shirt over it. I kicked of my flats and pulled on the steel-toe boots and quickly grabbed a helmet and strapped it on. Now all I needed was a weapon. I began to search through the lockers for some means of protection, a pistol, a knife, anything. The last thing I wanted to do was leave here with nothing. Eventually I did stumble upon a decent sized hand gun.

Quickly I checked it for bullets and thankfully it was loaded. I knew how to use one thanks to the Foundation policy that all personnel learn to fire a weapon. It was a rule I thought was silly at first, but it just might save my life now. Thankfully it was loaded. Quickly as to waste no time I made my way to the generator.

* * *

 **KAT'S P.O.V**

"Greetings 035, 3194, 8970," I heard the machine say. "I am pleased you could make it."

"Let's not dilly-dally on greetings 079," I deadpanned. I didn't care for simple greetings. All I wanted was to hear the plan, get it over with, and get the hell out of this place. "What's the game plan machine?"

"Response: Very well," There was a slight pause as the machine light dimmed slightly. "SCPs 3194 and 8970 will go to the secure the generator. Once the generator is secure-"

"Wait a second," I interrupted hearing my name (well number). "Why do we have to secure the generator anyway? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," I heard Rogue say beside me. "He who controls the generator controls the facility. If it was shut down it would put this whole plan to a halt."

I nodded in response as I waited for the machine to continue.

"Response: Not only that. But a scientist by the name of Angela Vargas is currently making her way through the foundation in hopes of reaching the generator and shutting it down. If it is shut down I will be temporally put offline. If I go offline I will not be able to open the facility gates, thus making it impossible to escape." The computer pauses as I take in all the new information. "Status: Redirecting back to plan. Once 3194 and 8970 have the generator secured we will execute phase two. 049 and 035 will connect me to the foundation's main computer."

"How do we do that?" 049 asked quietly beside 035.

"Answer: You only need to download my memory file and plug it into the main computer with a drive that should be in one of the offices," There was a dark pause. Only the sound of the machine's soft whirring noises could be heard. "Then I shall handle the rest. Any questions?"

"Yes," 035 spoke up loudly in the far back of the room. "What about that troublesome Dr. Vargas? Or the MTFs? Whether we are ready or not they will eventually come."

"Answer: 3194 and 8970 should be able to dispose of Dr. Vargas. As for the other SCPs, we will simply set them free. In the generator 3194 and 8970 would have the power to shut the power to certain doors freeing certain SCPs. These loose SCPs should keep the MTFs busy for a while. We will simply kill two birds with one stone. Any other questions?"

We all looked at each other for a moment. It was a small silence that, frankly, didn't last very long. We knew our parts, now all we had to do is play them. We all nodded at the machine. Let the games begin.

* * *

We quickly made our way towards the generator. It was relatively easy, there weren't any disturbances so far. Although we could here the voices and treading of the MTFs from afar in some of the other hallways we passed, but thankfully they did not see us. I looked at Rogue who was at my side. His face had an unreadable expression but he gave of a calming demeanor nonetheless. But I was still straining my ears for any indication that the MTFs, or anyone for that matter, were following us.

I stopped dead in my tracks as my ears perk up a sound of footsteps. They were careful, but fast paced. Not waiting for Rogue I bolted in the direction of the sound, my eyes in slits and my sharp claws unsheathed. Rogue followed quickly behind me without issue. I took a sharp left around the corner to be greeted face to face with a doctor. They very same doctor that interviewed me not long ago. This must definitely be the doctor that 079 spoke of.

Her eyes widened as she saw Rogue and I. There was nothing but fear and determination in her eyes. Within seconds she grabbed her gun and aimed at me with a shaking hand. I could smell the fear radiating off of her, it left a sour taste in the back of my throat.

"D-Don't you fucking move!" She exclaimed still shaking. "I'll shoot!"

"Don't be a fool Doctor," Rogue spoke up as he took a step forward. "You'll wind up hurting yourself more than us. You know that"

I saw something flash in the Doctor's eyes. She was contemplating something. I half expected her to shoot us, and the other half of me expected for her to just give up. But instead of firing the weapon or putting it down she reached into her lab coat and took out a security card and swiped on the key-pad to the door on her right and bolted in the direction of the generator. Once the door opened an odd looking cube like entity emerged. I sniffed the air and immediately was hit with the scent of death. Whatever this monster was, has claimed the lives of many.

Beside me, I could feel Rogue's demeanor change.

"He's mine," I heard him say in a voice far to deep and dark to be his own. "Go get the human."

I turned to look at him. He unsheathed his sword pointing it towards the cube. He charged and I watched in awe as the cube, and the humanoid entity with in the cube, countered by drawing it's own set of blades against Rogue. Sparks flew as their blades violently clashed together. They were both equally as skilled as Rogue swung his blade at the entity within the cube, only for the cube to swing it's blades right back.

I shook my head as I attempted to focus at the task at hand. I knew that in order to reach the doctor I would have to go through Rogue and the cube. Even with my agility I would have to be extra careful as to not get myself killed. Taking a deep breath I unsheathed my claws and bolted forwards on all fours. I heard the clash of blades over my head and felt a few sparks land on my back giving me a slight burning sensation, but I continued on forward. I knew that Rogue could take care of whatever this was.

I chased after the Doctor but just before I was about to bring her down she took a sharp right around the corner and entered the generator room. Just as I was about to grab her she shut the door nearly catching my claws. I dug my claws into the sides of the doors and pulled in an attempt to force it open when down the hall where Rogue was I heard a loud thud and crack. My ears perked up as I look in direction I had just come through, to afraid to turn the corner and peek down the hallway. My whiskers twitched when I heard the faint sound of footsteps.

 _Please be Rogue, Please be Rogue, Please be-_

"Hey Kat," Rogue said as he appeared around the corner.

Breathing a sigh of relief and gestured towards the door.

"You mind opening this for me?"

"Of course not." He replied lifting is hand up. With a flick of his wrist the door was torn off revealing a horrified Doctor.

My eye twitched at the sight of her. Doctors just like her had put me, and a lot of other creatures here in a lot of pain. I growled as I walked up to her and tore her away from the machines controls making sure to dig my claws in slightly. She whined a bit but kept quiet.

"Well the generator is secure. Now what?" I heard him ask.

"We need to find a way to make sure that nobody else will be able to get in here. Locking it wouldn't work since you ripped the door right of it's hinges. Maybe we could-"

"Don't bother. In a few more moments none of this will matter," The woman interrupted as she struggled in my grasp.

"What do you me-"

"LOOK OUT!" Rogue yelled as he grabbed me and took cover.

That's when I heard it. It was the heavy footsteps of the MTFs. And not one or two lone ones either. An entire troop. I heard as they shouted orders to one another and saw as they all made their way to the door and pointed their weapons at us. Whether they intended to kill us or not was unclear. But one thing was.

It was all over.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys. Yes I know it has been forever, and I feel like garbage for not updating so long. I WILL NOT give up on this story so don't worry about. I've just been having to adjust to a bunch of new stuff since I'm going to a new school this year and all. As well as SERIOUS writers block. I don't think I've ever had a case this bad.**

 **But anyway, That's all for now. If you have and (constructive) criticism, suggestions, or question don't be afraid to ask me.**

 **SCP-3194 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8

"RELEASE THE DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY 3194!" I heard a MTF say.

I was so frozen in shock I didn't even realize I was still gripping onto Dr. Vargas. Not wanting to be shot I released her from my grip instantly and backed away slowly with Rouge by my side. If they were to start an all out fire fight, he might be able to survive. But me? I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. Even if I was much stronger and faster than the average human, I wasn't invincible. Bullets didn't bounce off me, bullets would cut right through me and wound me, if not kill me. I backed up until my back hit the control panel behind me.

I looked at the controls. I had to shut the power to all the doors in the facility. If I did, then it would unleash every SCP in the entire foundation. Just like how the machine said.

"Do it." I heard Rogue say as he stared down the MTFs.

Quickly I slammed my claw on the button that would release all of the monster held captive here.

One second went by.

 _Nothing._

Another.

 _Still nothing._

At this point I was slowly beginning to lose hope. Perhaps the computer was wrong. Perhaps there was no way out. Was this place truly impossible to escape?

Then as if on cue, the cube, the same one that Rogue had dueled not long ago, swung it's blades at the MTFs. With one swing it beheaded a couple of MTFs. They all began to fire at the odd entity within the cube, but it barely seemed to notice at all. I heard the MTFs shout orders to fall back and regroup someplace else but this thing was merciless. It seemed to enjoy the fighting, as well as the death that surrounded it.

Eventually it all went silent. I was terrified. An entire troop of them, gone, in an instant. And it was coming for us now.

"Don't worry. He's a friend of mine," Rogue reassured me as he made his way toward the cube.

I watched in awe as they greeted each other like old friends.

"What are doing here Rogue?" It asked.

"We're escaping. Along with the Plague Doctor and 035."

"Freedom? Sounds good. Count me in! I'm really startin' to get sick of this place."

"Umm. Hello?" I interrupted awkwardly. "We should get going. We need to find Doc and 035 to see if they completed their part of the plan."

"Ah. Yes of course. Are you coming 076?"

"Nah. I'll catch up with ya. I got something to do first."

"Very well. But when we get out of here, you and I are going to have the fight of a life time."

"You can count on the Rogue. See ya."

As soon as the cube left I breathed a sigh of relief. Whether that thing saved us or not, it still scared me. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Right now we had to regroup with the others and get the hell out of here. I exited the generator room with my ears perked and claws out ready for anything.

"You aren't afraid are you?" Rogue teased as he followed beside me.

"No. I'm cautious, and you should be to," I replied with my eyes glued ahead of me. "We just released every single SCP in the foundation. Not all of them are going to be friendly like your friend."

"That is true. So what's the plan?"

"We find Doc and 035, then we figure it out from there. They are most likely by the main computer, if they found a flash drive that is."

"Sound good."

I only gave a small grunt in response.

* * *

After about and hour of searching we found them. Doc was holding the flash drive with 035 at his side. Both of them seemed alright for the most part, but 035 was not longer controlling the body of a D-class but a doctor.

"Oh, thank goodness you two are alright. Were you able to secure the generator?" Doc asked as he turned to face us.

"Yeah. And we cut the power to cell doors," I replied. Then I looked at the flash drive in his hands. "Is actually 079 in there?"

"Yes. We downloaded his AI into the drive." He answered.

"Now all that's left is to get it to the main computer. And hope that we don't run into anything along the way." 035 chipped in.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

We all begin to make our way down the hall towards the main computing room.

"Hey. Kat?"

"What is it Doc?" I reply still looking ahead of me.

"Do mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not really. Ask away," I reply still not looking at him.

"What are you exactly?"

"I am a SCP. Just like you." I answer bluntly.

"No. I mean. What are you really?"

"I am a _Mau._ At least that's what humans called us when we coexisted peacefully. It means cat in ancient Egyptian."

"What happened?" 035 asked with genuine curiosity.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I prepared to give them the story of my people.

* * *

 _ **WASSUP!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though I feel I could've done better) and sorry it's so much shorter than all the others. I had serious writer's block. And it seemed like no matter what I wrote it wasn't satisfying. Out of all my drafts this one seemed like the best. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer, especially since you will be learning more about Kat. Which I have pretty much worked already.**_

 ** _Anyways feel free to leave reviews!_**

 ** _3194 OUT!_**


	10. Chapter 9

"It all started long ago," I began. "I wasn't born then. But the story has been passed down from one generation to the next, and now I, shall tell it to you. My kind had always been around, since the dawn of time, just like the humans. But unlike them we were much more advance. We already knew how to hunt, grow food, make tools long before humanity did. But we saw the humans struggle, and out of pity we revealed ourselves to them. We taught them to hunt, we showed them to grow crops, we taught them how to build the great civilizations they have now. Some humans even worshiped us! Some made up Gods after us, building temples and holy buildings and statues for us. We didn't think much of it, many of us were amused by it. Such simple creatures they were at the time."

I paused for a moment as my mind began to take me elsewhere.

"It wasn't just in Egypt either. Many other nationalities viewed us as divine beings as well. It was good for a while. But they soon began to make more and more advancements. And with each advancement they began to worship us less and less. Eventually they began to loath us for our inhuman qualities. They drove us away. Those who dare take a stand were terminated or captured to be cut open in the name of 'research', so we went into hiding. We hid in small groups in whatever space groups were eventually called clans. Humanity continued to grow and the population of my people continued to shrink. Eventually they forgot about us all together, today's generation of humans believes that we are a myth. A fairy tale." I grit for a moment in anger before calming down and continuing. "I was born in Egypt and raised in Egypt with my clan members long after everything had blown over. My birth name is Mie Emuishere."

"Mie?" 035 repeated awkwardly as he tested it out loud.

"Yes. That's my original name given to me by my parents."

"What ever happened to them?" Doc asked.

"I," I took a brief pause. I didn't actually know what happened to them after I was taken. And due to being locked in here there was no way I could be updated on how they were doing. All I could do was hope that they were doing well, and that was it. "I'm sure they are doing fine."

That was a blatant lie. But no one commented on it at all.

"How did you get caught?" 035 asked.

"I was sighted by humans a couple of times while scavenging," I answered. "I guess I alerted the attention of the foundation. I don't even know how long I've been here. Probably years."

"But what about-"

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

All it took was three gunshots to send us scattering about the hall. With little cover to work with I took cover behind 035, it wasn't like he could be hurt much anyway. We ran in the opposite direction as the MTFs continued to fire at us. How they found was was absolutely beyond me, but that wasn't what was important. We turnedthe corner of the hall and took cover.

"What the hell? I thought the statue, the old man, and that damn lizard were supposed to draw all the attention!" I heard 035 complain.

"Well now what?" I asked as I cautiously poked my head down the hall to see multiple MTFs on the other end. Weapons ready, this time shooting to kill. "They're blocking the only way to the-"

I was cut short when I saw the scientist. The same damn scientist from the generator make her way to the front of the MTFs. I grit my teeth as she shouts at us down the hall. "COME OUT! THERE IS NO WHERE FOR YOU TO HIDE!"

She said some more stuff, but I wasn't listening. I was furious. This doctor was becoming a nuisance. I growled as I fought to control myself, but this was in my nature. No matter how humanoid I seem, no matter how docile or civil I could be. There will always be something feral deep down inside me. This killer instinct, while buried deep inside DNA, was still there. It was something that lay dormant inside me for years until now. I swear to all I love I will gut that scientist like a fish.

"Don't. It isn't wise Kat," I heard Rogue say behind me. I knew he was right, but the instinct only grew stronger.

"I know that," I snapped. "I just- I CAN"T FIGHT MY INSTINCTS!"

Throwing fear and caution to the wind I bolted down the hall towards the scientist, I no longer cared if the other followed behind me or not. I was going to end her. And heaven help whoever tried getting in my way. Jumped into the air and rammed into an MTF slashing his throat with my claws. Blood soaked my fur but I paid it no mind as I moved on to my next victim. This is what I was. This is what my kind was built to do. Hunt and kill. At the end of the day, it was just another trait of mine.

I knew that by now the others wouldn't be that far behind me. Once I finished off with the MTF I turned to the doctor. I growled through my teeth as I saw her reach for her gun in her holster.

Quickly I pounced hoping to reach her before she pulled out her gun, but to no avail. She reached the gun first, and shot me twice. One going straight through my shoulder and another shooting straight through my skull.

All I could feel was my body dropping to the floor, and the sound of my name being called.

* * *

 _ **WASSUP! I'm finally glad I got this up. I've revealed so much about SCP-3194's people and species! I feel so accomplished. As for her being dead or not, I never gonna tell! So I'm sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger (not really *evil laugh*) and I will see you next time!**_


	11. Chapter 10

At the sound of the gunshot, Rogue shouted, "Mie!" then darted forward and caught her. He looked over her wounds, then gently set her down. He looked up at Doctor Vargas, his eyes burning brightly enough to be seen through the blindfold. She shakily reloaded, then began to unload at the tall SCP. The bullets froze before striking him, then fell to the ground. He reached towards her with his right hand, fingers clenched in a claw, and she was lifted into the air, gasping and clutching at her throat. The pistol was reduced to a small cube of metal. He looked at Vargas, then released her and said, "Run." She ran down a hallway, and three squads of MTF's moved into the hallway from side rooms. They opened fire on Rogue, and just like before, their bullets froze in midair. However, when they stopped to reload, Rogue shouted, and their bullets flew back, killing them instantly.

"Damn," 035 commented looking at the carnage Rogue caused. "I'll make sure to stay of your bad side."

"035! Those are the least of our worries," 049 exclaimed as he crouched down to Kat's body and checked her pulse. "There isn't a pulse. Now what do we do?"

"Nothing. She's dead," 035 snapped. "We have to continue the plan without her."

"Shouldn't we wait?" Doc asked, more to himself then anyone else.

"For what? She's not gonna wake up from a shot to the head Doc," 035 replied as his eyes wandered over Kat. Even someone has cold and cruel as he had to wonder, _where was Kat now?_

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark and cold. I had no idea where I was. Was I dead? Most likely. Was the afterlife? I big heap of nothing? Everywhere I looked it was nothing but pitch black shadows, it didn't even look like it had a floor or ceiling. Or just an end in general. My ears twitched downward as I continued to look for something, anything. But there was nothing here. After a few more minutes of searching I gave up. I sat down and curled up into a little ball. I, shockingly, missed the others. I didn't want to be here.

"I don't want to be alone," I whimpered to myself. It wasn't like there was anyone here that was going to listen to me.

"Don't be so sure of that."

At the sound of a voice that clearly wasn't my own I panicked. In front of me, about a few feet away was another _Mau_ but a much older one.

"Do not fret. I am Ammon. And you won't be here much longer anyway," The old cat mewed. He was old, that was obvious. His fur was white as snow and he had long whiskers and just a few inches inches taller than me, with pale completely white eyes.

"But I died. Am I not dead?" I asked hopefully.

"No. You are," He replied. "But only for the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"So you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Child you still have eight Lives left," He explained.

"Lives?"

"Yes. Lives. You lost one out of nine, but you still have eight left" He clarified as he studied my face. "You mean to tell me you clanmates never told you about you Lives?"

"I see," I replied taking in the new information. "Then this place is the afterlife?"

"Yes and no," He answered. "It is more like limbo between life and death. But you should be going back soon. Right about now."

as if on queue a blinding bright white light shined from above. It was so bright I shut my eyes tightly and braved myself for anything.

"See you next life, young one."

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for air. Doc was standing over me with Rogue and 035 by his side. I sat up but was quickly hit with an aching pain in my shoulder where I was shot and a massive headache. I groaned a bit as I attempted to stand, with a minor bit of effort, I was able to.

"What the hell just happened?" I heard 035 ask.

"Yes Kat. Please explain," Doc added.

I turned around to face them again before answering. "I lost a Life. But don't worry. I've still got eight left."

"You mean to tell me you have EIGHT lives? Like a cat?" 035 asked.

"Yes it would appear that way," I replied as I continued to rub my aching shoulder. "What happened when I was out?"

"You died," 035 replied sarcastically.

"Nothing much," Rogue answered. "We almost moved on."

"Speaking of moving on, we should get going" I suggesting slowly making my way towards the main computing room. "We still have a job to do."

Nobody really spoke as we made our way to the main computing room. We didn't say it, but we were all glad that our journey was coming to an end. My heart beat quickened at the thought that freedom was close. But once I was free what then? Assuming this foundation was far from Egypt, which it most likely was, then how was I going to get there to see my clanmates. Assuming they were still alive.

Once we got there 035 took a key-card out of his lab coat pocket, or rather the lab coat pocket of some random scientist before 035 took him over. The door slid open and we entered the large room. Everywhere you looked there was buttons and knobs and lights, everything looked so complicated to me. I never did understand how humans used machines so often.

Doc walked to the main computer and plugged in the drive, as soon as he did so the 079 appeared on the large monitor.

"Welcome back 079," 035 greeted.

"Thank you 3194, 8970, 035, and 049," The machine replied. "Status: Opening foundation gates."

Yes! Finally this is exactly what I had been waiting for. A chance to leave this cursed place.

"Let's go you guys," I said as I already began to head towards the door.

The others all said their goodbyes to 079 except me who couldn't care less about goodbyes. But as we made our way towards the gates, which were not close by, I got a strange feeling. That scientist from before. Where was she? Why does all this feel so easy? Why don't I feel as happy as I should?

 _What am I so afraid?_

* * *

 ** _SCP-3194 here! I'm finally glad that I finished this chapter! I've been thinking about this non-stop but I was so busy that I could write much but I finally got it done, but I am very sad to say that this story may be coming to an end soon. Maybe a chapter or two more before the end. Anyway the first bit of this chapter was written by the lovely Ezra Soulthief._**


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. Sorry I've complete garbage at updating lately. I've just been trying to get used to my new school schedule and what not. And let me tell some classes *cough* geometry *cough* are kickin' my ass right now. But I tried to get a update for you guys cause you deserve it and all. Anywho, this story (like I said before) will be ending soon, but until then enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Are you alright? You seem distressed Kat."

"I'm fine Doc. I just," I took a pause for a moment. I had to choose my next words carefully. "Excited. That's all."

"You excited for freedom or for seeing your family," 035 questioned.

"Both to be honest. I've been here so long. I just hope that they are alright," I answered truthfully. "Will the other SCPs meet up with us?"

"You mean 173, 682, 096, and 106?"

"Yeah."

"Well they should meet us at gate A."

"And if they don't," I ask.

"Then we leave without them," 035 commented. "Although if I'm being honest I hope 682 will make it out."

"Why" I questioned as i turned away from Rogue to look at him.

"He's one of the few things in here I might be able to control without completely eroding the body. All the bodies I take decompose pretty quick with the tar dripping from my face."

"You plan to take control of 682?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Don't sound so surprised Mie," Rogue commented beside me. "He does this for a living. Taking the lives and bodies of those that don't belong to him."

"I even thought of taking yours for a while Kitty," He added. My fur bristled at the thought. I knew he was dangerous, but I never really thought about the danger of becoming just another puppet for him until just know. He chuckled as if he found joy in my discomfort, which is probably did. I spent so much time with these other SCPs that I had nearly forgotten that they were still monsters. Still capable of murder, and cruel acts. Even I was no exception. "Don't worry Kitty. I got my eyes on 682. At least for now."

A shiver went down my spine as he said those words. I knew that Doc nor Rogue would let that happen. But I was still fearful. No longer wanting to be in such close proximity to 035 I picked up the pace and moved a couple of feet ahead of the group. He thought of killing me. He thought of taking control of my body and - What on Earth was that smell?

I stopped dead in my tracks and sniffed the air. I could smell anger, fear and distress. But it wasn't coming from me or any of the others either.

"What is it Mie?" Rogue asked stopping beside me.

"I'm not sure. Whatever was here was feeling some very intense emotions and then just disappeared."

"Then what are we doing here? If the dangers gone who cares what sent it leaves behind. Let's go." 035 commented in an annoyed tone.

Hesitantly I started to walk again, the scent still in my mind. I knew it didn't matter. But I couldn't help but wonder what had happened back there.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Ago**

 **DR. VARGAS' P.O.V**

I ran. After SCP-8970 let me go that was all I could do. Run. After a few moments of being tired of running I looked at my hands now stained with blood. I had shot SCP-3194 in the head. I killed another living being. And all for what? For my work to keep her here to study? For what? I had to call for my MTFs. I had to call more back up, or anything that would help at this point. Anything at all. I had to stop them.

That's what I was doing this for. To stop them. I was the hero of this tale. I was the only one able to save humanity from those monsters that wished to be free. My mission was to Secure Contain and Protect. And that is exactly what I intended to do.

"Hello Dr. Vargas," I heard an all too familiar voice say from the intercom on the hallway wall.

No. No. NO! How could I let this happen? I grit my teeth in anger and frustration. How could I fail like this?

"I'm gonna stop you!" I yelled at the speaker on the wall. "I'LL-"

"Interruption: I wish to thank you. Thank you for your curiosity. Thank you for not being able to let things go. Thank you for your stupidity."

I opened my mouth to yell an argument, but then it got me. It was my fault. My curiousity. Mine. My experiment. Mine and no one else's. I was responsible for eversingle MTF lost today. Every single one.

It was almost as if the world moved in slow motion. I stumble forward slight before falling to my knees. Officer Jackson _I killed you),_ Officer Green _(I killed you),_ and countless other soldiers _(I killed them all)._ I fell to my knees and let out a sob filled with sadness.

"I warned you of this. But now that you have played your part human," There was a brief pause. "It is time to dispose of you. You have long since started to become a nuisance."

Then after that everything went silent. Only my sobbing could be heard. Then I heard an odd gurgling noise coming from behind me. Slowly I turned around to see a dark red substance smeared all over the wall on the opposite end of the hall. It seemed as if the pool of red residue was getting larger and larger. Until it just stopped.

Then a foot came through the wall. Followed by a hideously disfigured body.

 _Oh my God. . ._

 _Radical Larry._

He looked at me with a sinister smile, his dark beady eyes looking at me with malicious intent. I screamed in horror as I scrambled to my feet hurried in the other direction only to stop dead in my tracks. This my punishment. This was the world's sick twisted way of karma. I could here Larry's footsteps getting closer and closer. Was there even a point in running anymore? Even if I escaped him 079 would never let me go.

I felt him grab my shoulder roughly and dragged me away. No doubt to his pocket dimension. This was it for me the end of Angela Vargas. I wondered how the foundation would explain my death to my family. There would most definitely not be any remains. _My family._ The only people in my life I should've done right by, but didn't. I can only hope the best for them now. As everything faded to black I only had one thought.

 _You win Machine. Well played._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **My God I'm such an awful person. Going so long without updating. I'm really, REALLY sorry. I really need to start getting on a proper schedule. And from now on I will. I plan on updating every Sunday (if I can get my life together that is) and I plan on sticking to it! Also I know this chapter is kind of crappy (I tried and failed to write something good. FML) but no matter what I wrote nothing felt right. This one still isn't up to my standards but I decided it was the best of all my drafts. Hope you guys like it. And I'll try to keep a schedule.**

 **SCP-3194 OUT!**


	13. Chapter 12 - The End

"Are we there yet?" I growled impatiently. We were so unbearably close! I could feel! The very thought of freedom made my fur stand on end. The minute I got out of here I would search for my family. If they were still alive and out there, I was going to find them.

"Not yet Mie. And be patient, we'll get there soon. It's not far" Rogue said in a joking tone.

"Yeah you're right," I replied. "What do you guys plan on doing once you get out?"

"I personally plan to make my way back to England, and continue trying to rid the world of the Great Pestilence," 049 replied.

I shivered knowing exactly what that would entail. He was going to go on a killing spree and reanimate the corpses. The thought of _nekros_ just walking around was utterly disgusting. Once something was dead, it is meant to stay dead. Which is ironic coming from me.

"What about you 035?" Doc asked as he turned to his old friend.

"I plan on taking over the biggest and strongest thing possible. Then I'll see what happens from there," 035 answered looking down the hall. But he seemed to be looking at something else. He looked as if his mind was else where. He was probably looking forward to taking over the giant lizard. Looking past the walls of the foundation to that very moment, with inhuman patience. But then we have all been looking forward to the day we would finally be freed with the very same inhuman patience.

"I'll tag along with you if you don't mind Mie," Rogue said breaking the silence. I smiled. I have grown found of Rogue, and viewed him as a good friend and a powerful ally.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. I'd actually really enjoy the company," I replied. At least when I traveled the world I wouldn't do it alone.

There is nothing worse in the world than being alone. Having to suffer life's hardships in solitude, like we have all been doing for so long. I spent who knows how many years cooped up away in here. Always waiting for release. And as silly as it sounds I have grown quite attached to everyone. They reminded me a bit of my old clan mates. It's only now that I realize how much I don't want to part with them. Yet we were so close. We might never see each other every again after this. I looked down at the floor as I struggled to control these new emotions. I've only truly felt this sense of sadness and dread when I first arrived here. And that was years ago. When I was first taken from my family. I thought I would never experience the same pain again, yet here I was reliving it. Did I care about the others this much?

"We're here," I heard 035 announce as we now stood in front of the gate only a few yards from making it outside. Only a few yards away from freedom. My breath caught in my throat. I could see the sky. For the first time in years. I could see the actual sky. And the clouds. And the forest area that surrounded the facility. There was a stone statue near the entrance of the gate. It was facing us, as if it had been waiting for our arrival. Doc walked up to it and greeted it. I would've laughed had the thing not spoken back. It echoed a similar greeting in a cold raspy voice, event though there was no mouth to be seen.

"173. Where is 682?" 035 asked. I could tell he was trying to keep still but I could tell he was excited about taking over something his essence wouldn't destroy.

 _"682. . . . Gone. . ."_ It replied. It came out broken as if speaking was difficult for this thing, whatever it was.

I heard 035 curse under his breath, clearly upset over the fact that he had missed his chance. Although I could only feel relief. Had he gotten control of 682, the world and everything in it would be doomed.

Two more SCPs appeared. One tall, and incredibly thin humanoid SCP who kept looking at the ground and refused to make eye contact. And another that came through a small portal that just appeared on the wall. This creature looked old, probably centuries old. Maybe more. I scrunched up my nose. He reeked of blood and death and fear. Around his neck I saw a name tag, probably from one of the doctors here, proudly displayed like a trophy. It read Dr. Angela Vargas.

 _So that's what happened._

He walked right past me and the others. Either he couldn't talk, or had no intentions of interacting with us. I looked down at the line separating the dirt from outside and the cold dull tiled floor of the foundation. It was a thin line. To think this thin little line is what separated me from the outside world. I took a deep breath ans stepped over the line. I felt the fresh soil on my peds for the first time in a long time. I took a long sniff of the fresh air. I loved this. I missed this _so_ much. I felt my eye well up with joyful tears.

"Are you ready Mie?" Rogue asked me as he took a step beside me.

This was it I was going to be free. I was going to find my family. And Rogue was going to be by my side every step of the way. I blinked away the tears and took another step. Which would be the first of many to reach my family.

I turned as bid 049 and 035 farewell and continued going forward, this time never looking back for a moment.

 _.:The End:._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay so long story short. I couldn't get my life together. And even though this story as officially come to an end, I plan on making a prequel all about Mie's life as a young kitten all the way up to the SCP she is now. But until then stay tuned!**


End file.
